


Kadara Windpark

by duererfan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duererfan/pseuds/duererfan
Summary: Aislin hatte sich ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend nach einem langen Arbeitstag im Kadara Windpark sicherlich anders vorgestellt, als kurzerhand mit ihrem ständig nörgelnden salarianischen Chef von bewaffneten Outlaws gekidnappt zu werden. Wird jemand das Lösegeld für sie beide bezahlen?





	Kadara Windpark

**Kapitel 1.**

Verdrossen lutschte Aislin an ihrem blutenden Daumen.  
Seit neun Stunden war sie nun pausenlos im Dienst, und dieser verfluchte Salarianer hatte doch tatsächlich von ihr verlangt noch vor Sonnenuntergang den Generator im Ostsektor zu reparieren.  
Doch sie konnte nicht den Defekt des Generators ausfindig machen und die Sonne war schon vor einer halben Stunde hinter dem Bergrücken verschwunden.  
Frustriert gab sie dem Gerät einen Tritt und wandte sich ab, um ihr Werkzeug einzupacken. Ihr Blick schweifte talwärts.  
Unter ihr pulsierten die roten Lichter der Windfanganlagen, die verstreut den gesamten Hang bis hinab zum Hauptgebäude des Windparks reichten, das hell erleuchtet am Talgrund lag. Aislin seufzte.  
Ja, die Arbeit war hart und das Leben auf Kadara entbehrungsreich, aber dieser Windpark war ein gutes Projekt.  
Ein Projekt, welches die Zukunft der Siedler auf Kadara gewährleistete.  
Auch wenn dies die Worte des Salarianers gewesen waren, Aislin war stolz Teil dieses Projektes zu sein.

Ein einzelnes weißes Licht näherte sich schnell den Hang herauf.  
Neugierig musterte sie die Gestalt, die es trug.  
Ihre Neugier verkehrte sich in Verwirrung und zuletzt in Unbehagen, als sie die Silhouette eines Salarianers erkannte.  
Es gab nur einen Salarianer im Kadara Windpark Team und Aislin versuchte jede Begegnung mit ihm zu vermeiden.  
„Was verdammt noch mal machen Sie so spät noch hier draußen!?“, rief er ihr vorwurfsvoll von Weitem entgegen.  
„Sie haben mich doch hier herbeordert!“, rief Aislin patzig zurück.  
Schnaufend kam er vor ihr zum Stehen.  
„Sind Sie den ganzen Weg gerannt?“, fragte Aislin entgeistert. „Ist das eine Waffe?“  
Der Salarianer hielt in der Rechten eine Pistole und suchte mit seinen Blicken hektisch den Bergrücken hinter ihr ab.  
„Kommen Sie! Schnell!“, sagte er und packte grob mit der Linken ihren Arm.  
„Lassen Sie das!“  
Wütend zerrte Aislin ihren Arm los.  
„Was soll das überhaupt? Sind Sie nun völlig übergeschnappt?“  
Endlich richtete der Salarianer seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und ergriff erneut ihren Arm.  
„Wir müssen zurück zum Hauptgebäude. Jetzt!“  
War das Panik, was Aislin in seiner Stimme hörte?  
Widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihm Richtung Windpark mitziehen.  
„Ich habe einen Hinweis erhalten. Es soll heute Abend ein Angriff auf uns stattfinden.“, sprach er hektisch weiter.  
„Ein Angriff?“ Aislin blieb verdutzt stehen. „Wo ist Rotan?“  
Sicher würde der kroganische Sicherheitschef die Angelegenheit wie immer klären können.  
„In Kadara Port Vorräte beschaffen. Bitte, lassen Sie uns jetzt…“  
Dem Salarianer entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, als er sich zu ihr umwandte.  
Aislin hörte zuerst das Knattern lauter Motoren und vereinzelt Geschrei, bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte und anhand der Scheinwerfer vier Fahrzeuge ausmachte, die sich im rasanten Tempo näherten.  
Schüsse knallten durch das Tal.  
„Zu spät.“, sprach der Salarianer an ihrer Seite.

**Kapitel 2.**

Sie waren schnell überwältigt.  
Die wenigen Schüsse des Salarianers landeten im nirgendwo.  
Zwei Techniker gegen eine ganze Bande bis zu den Zähnen bewaffneter Outlaws war ein aussichtsloser Kampf.  
Gefesselt und aneinander gepresst verbrachten sie eine längere und holprige Fahrt im hinteren Teil eines der Fahrzeuge.  
„Sind Sie verletzt?“, fragte der Salarianer.  
Aislin schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf, was der Salarianer in seinem Rücken spüren konnte.  
„Und sie?“, fragte Aislin.  
„Nein. Hören Sie, bleiben Sie ruhig und kooperativ. Vielleicht findet sich so eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.“  
Mit der eigenen Angst kämpfend fand Aislin fast schon ein wenig Trost in dem Gefühl nicht allein in dieser Situation zu sein.  
Sie drückte sich unbewusst enger an den warmen Körper des Salarianers.  
Dieser aber verkrampfte und versuchte von ihr weg zu rutschen.  
Das bisschen an Sympathie für den Salarianer, was im Entstehen gewesen war, verflog.  
Sie verbrachten den Rest der Fahrt schweigend.

Sobald der Wagen anhielt, wurden sie von zwei gepanzerten Turianer grob herausgezerrt.  
„Hey! Wir kommen ja mit!“, protestierte der Salarianer.  
Doch die beiden drängten sie weiter einen schwach erleuchteten Pfad entlang, indem sie ihnen immer wieder grob ihre Waffen in den Rücken rammten.  
Aislin vernahm einen starken Schwefelgeruch und meinte vereinzelt hallende Wassertropfen gegen Gestein schlagen zu hören.  
Erkennen konnte sie außer dem schwach erleuchteten felsigen Pfad vor sich nichts.  
Weitere gepanzerte Outlaws folgten ihnen schweigsam.  
Nach wenigen Minuten, und mehreren Stürzen auf den harten Felsboden ob der groben Behandlung ihrer Entführer, erreichten sie zwei heruntergekommene Wohncontainer im trüben Licht einiger wenigen Lampen.  
Einer dieser Container hatte vernagelte Fenster und wurde ihnen geöffnete.  
„Rein da!“, blaffte einer der Turianer.  
„Ok, Ok. Wir kooperieren. Aber sagen sie uns bitte, was sie von uns wollen?“, versuchte der Salarianer mit erhobenen Händen zu verhandeln.  
Der Turianer grinste dreckig.  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht genau.“, sagte er und ergriff grob das Kinn von Aislin.  
„Irgendwas Spannendes fällt uns schon ein.“, sprach er mit heißem Atem.  
Seine Zähne blitzen scharf auf und sie spürte seinen heißen stinkenden Atem im Gesicht.  
Aislin gefror das Blut in den Adern.  
„Finger weg!“, befahl der zweite Turianer. „Ab mit euch in den Container!“  
„Bitte! Was wollen Sie?“, versuchte es der Salarianer unerschrocken erneut.  
„Lösegeld. Was denn sonst.“, gab der Turianer widerwillig zurück.  
„Irgendwer wird schon für euch zahlen, wenn der Windpark weiterarbeiten soll.“  
Der Salarianer lachte laut auf, ganz so, als hätte er einen Witz vernommen.  
Aislin starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
„Dann könnt ihr die Frau da am besten gleich laufen lassen.“, sagte er und wischte sich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht mit einer Hand.  
„Warum?“, fragte der Turianer.  
„Für die bekommt ihr kein Geld. Die war nur zufällig heute auf der Anlage. Ich habe sie herkommen lassen aus Kadara Port. Das ist eine Prostituierte. Niemand zahlt Lösegeld für eine kleine Nutte.“  
Hatte dieses Arschloch nun endgültig seinen Verstand verloren?  
Heftige Wut regte sich in Aislins Bauch, die sich auch sofort Bahn brach.  
„Du Arschloch! Ich und eine Nutte? Ohne mich läuft im Windpark gar nichts!“  
Sobald die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten und ihr Verstand wiedereingesetzt hatte, bereute sie sie auch schon.  
„Ha!“, rief der eine Turianer triumphierend auf.  
„Wolltest du uns verarschen?“, blaffte der andere den Salarianer wütend an.  
Blitzschnell zog er ihm seinen Gewehrkolben über den Kopf, der Salarianer sackte zu Boden und fing an aus einer Kopfwunde zu bluten.  
„Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein!“, spuckte der Turianer ihr vor die Füße.  
Kommentarlos und ohne Umschweife wurden beide in den Container geworfen.  
Laut krachend fiel die Tür ins Schloss, als Aislin sich aufrappelte.  
Der Salarianer blieb bewusstlos liegen.

**Kapitel 3.**

Aislin empfand es als großes Glück, dass die Entführer ihnen außer der Pistole und ihren Omnitools nichts abgenommen hatten.  
Die Lampe am Gürtel des Salarianers spendete genug Licht, um den gesamten Innenraum des Containers auszuleuchten.  
Eine schmale Pritsche, ein umgestürzter Metallstuhl und ein unangenehm riechender Eimer in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke stellten die ganze Einrichtung dar.  
Eine Tür und ein von außen mit Metallplatten vernageltes Fenster, mit einem Blick hatte sie alles erfasst.  
Doch ihre dringlichste Sorge galt dem verletzten Salarianer.  
Sie zog ihn mühsam zur Wand und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf.  
Noch immer sickerte ungehindert dunkelrotes Blut aus der Wunde über seine linke Gesichtshälfte.  
Aislin zog hastig ihre Jacke und darunter ihr T-Shirt aus, setzte sich neben ihn und drückte das Shirt mit sanftem Druck gegen die Wunde.  
Mit der anderen Hand zog sie sanft ein Augenlid zurück, in der Hoffnung die Pupillenreflexe zu überprüfen.  
Doch in den großen tiefschwarzen salarianischen Augen suchte sie vergebens nach so etwas wie einer Pupille, weshalb sie schnell aufgab.  
Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand, ohne den Druck auf die Wunde zu mindern.  
Der Oberkörper des Salarianers kippte leicht zu ihr, sein Kopf kam auf ihrer Schulter zum liegen.  
„Jetzt willst du also kuscheln?“, sprach sie resigniert in die Stille und richtete ihren Arm neu aus, um effektiver auf die Wunde zu drücken.  
Nun konnte sie nur noch abwarten.

Lange Zeit saßen sie so in vollkommener Stille da, von außen drang kein Geräusch durch die Containerwände.  
Hatten sie ihre Entführer etwa alleine zurückgelassen?, fragte sich Aislin, als sie den immerhin kräftigen Atemzügen des verletzten Salarianers lauschte.  
Langsam aber sicher versiegte der Blutstrom und sie konnte mit dem Shirt das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wischen.  
Anschließend riss sie einen breiten Streifen ab und wickelte ihn als provisorischen Verband um seinen Kopf.  
Aislin beobachtete den Salarianer scharf, um die Anzeichen seines möglichen Aufwachens zu erkennen.  
Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Kennenlernen studierte sie sein Gesicht intensiv.  
Die Haut war dort so viel heller, rangierte zwischen beige und weiß, während sein Hinterkopf und die beiden hornartigen Fortsätze das kräftige rotbraun trugen, das wohl auch den Rest seines Körpers schmückte.  
Ein Anflug von Scham überkam sie, als sie sich erinnerte, wie diese Hautfarbe sie bei ihrem ersten Kennenlernen an die eisenhaltige Erde ihrer Heimat in Zentralaustralien erinnert hatte.  
Die Haut um seinen Augen herum war dünn und voller feiner Falten.  
Weitere fein verästelte Falten liefen um seinen scharf abgesetzten Mund herum, der voll und breit die schmale untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes dominierte.  
Flüchtig streifte sie der Gedanke, ob Küssen in der salarianischen Kultur praktiziert wurde, doch noch viel mehr fragte sie sich, wie alt der Salarianer wohl war.  
Seit einem halben Jahr arbeitete sie für ihn im Windpark, sie waren die einzigen beiden Techniker der ganzen Anlage, mussten immer wieder Hand in Hand arbeiten, und trotzdem wusste sie so wenig über ihn.  
„Nicht mal deinen Namen kenne ich.“, beendete sie laut den Gedankengang.

Für kurze Zeit schloss Aislin die Augen und erinnerte sich an jenen Tag zurück, als sie im Windpark eintraf und ihn kennenlernte.  
Ein Bekannter hatte ihr den Job angeboten, meinte der Salarianer, der dieses Projekt ins Leben gerufen hatte, wäre ein fähiger Mann und Techniker wie sie wären rar auf Kadara.  
Aislin war einfach bloß froh gewesen, der Situation in Kadara Port entfliehen zu können.  
Zunächst hatte sie die Rebellion begeistert unterstützt, wollte einfach nicht mehr gefangen durch die Initiative untätig herumsitzen, doch schnell hatte Sloane Kelly Kadara Port zu einem neuen Gefängnis gemacht, nach einem Monat fiel Aislin in Ungnade und landete in den Slums.  
Die Anfrage des Windparks war ein Segen gewesen, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass die Weiten Kadaras unbewohntes und gefährliches Ödland war, dass immerzu nach Schwefel stank.  
Der Windpark versprach neue Hoffnung.  
Bei ihrer Ankunft platzte sie zugleich in einen Vortrag des Salarianers, der sein kleines Team zu dem Projekt instruierte.  
Sie erinnerte sich gut daran, dass sie dem Vortrag voller Neugier gelauscht hatte und den Salarianer ob seiner Intelligenz und Kompetenz, die der Vortrag deutlich zeigte, bewundert hatte.  
Das Projekt hatte Hand und Fuß, wie man auf der Erde früher so schön sagte.  
Nach Ende des Vortrages war sie gleich zu ihm geeilt, hatte sich vorgestellt, ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegengestreckt, aber sobald er diese ergriffen hatte, zog er sie ruckartig zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
Er hatte sie aus diesen riesigen schwarzen Augen angestarrt, wie man ein ekliges Insekt mustert, und dann sofort die ersten Befehle geblafft.  
Kein Hallo, keine Vorstellung, kein freundliches Wort, immer kurz angebunden.  
Und so war es bis zum heutigen Abend geblieben, als er vollkommen überraschend versucht hatte, sie aus der Gefahrensituation zu retten.  
Sie musste an den ungewohnten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht denken, als er mit der Pistole in der Hand angerannt kam, und an den Versuch durch Worte sie rauszuholen.  
„Und ich hab’s vermasselt.“

**Kapitel 4.**

Endlich regte sich der Salarianer an ihrer Seite.  
Seine Atmung wurde hörbar schneller.  
Ruckartig richtete er sich auf, was ihn in der Folge laut aufstöhnend zusammenfahren ließ.  
Aislin ergriff ihn an beiden Schultern und brachte ihr Gesicht besorgt näher an seines.  
„Langsam. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“, fragte sie leise.  
Wie zu Eis erstarrt blickte er sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einige Momente an.  
Er blinzelte einmal.  
Er blinzelte ein zweites Mal.  
Plötzlich sprang er in die Höhe und stieß sie hart von sich, sodass Aislin mit dem Hintern voran zu Boden fiel.  
Der Salarianer stand zitternd an die Wand gestützt da, während er mit schwacher Stimme die Worte formte: „Nicht. Anfassen.“  
„Ok, ok. Ganz ruhig. Ich tue Ihnen nichts.“, versuchte Aislin ihn sofort zu beruhigen.  
„Wissen Sie noch wer Sie sind? Wer ich bin? Und wo wir sind?“  
Sie fürchtete um eine Amnesie und richtete sich langsam mit erhobenen Händen auf.  
Der Salarianer blickte mehrmals hektisch im Raum herum und in ihre Richtung, dann entspannte sich seine Körperhaltung ein wenig.  
„Natürlich weiß ich wer ich bin.“, sprach er in seinem gewohnt herablassenden Ton.  
Erleichtert atmete Aislin auf.  
„Und ich weiß wer Sie sind. Und ich weiß auch genau, wer für unsere missliche Situation hier verantwortlich ist!“  
„Moment, geben Sie mir die Schuld daran, dass man uns verschleppt hat?“  
Entrüstet trat Aislin einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.  
Keine Minute wach und schon wartete er mit absurden Vorwürfen auf!  
„Na sicher! Hätten Sie nicht so unverantwortlich bis nach Sonnenuntergang da draußen im Ostsektor gearbeitet, dann hätte ich sie nicht holen brauchen, und wir wären jetzt nicht hier, sondern im Windpark in Sicherheit.“  
Aislin verschlug es kurzzeitig die Sprache.  
„Und ich Trottel habe mir die Mühe gemacht, Sie da noch irgendwie rausreden zu können. Aber nein! Fräulein Besserwisserin hier hat auch das gründlich versaut, weswegen ich jetzt mit einem Loch im Kopf herumlaufen darf!“  
Mit diesen Worten griff er sich an besagten Kopf und verzerrte schmerzhaft das Gesicht.  
Er atmete schwer und sank langsam wieder zurück auf den Boden.  
Instinktiv beugte sich Aislin zu ihm hinab, was er zischend mit einem erneuten „Nicht Anfassen!“ quittierte.  
Frustriert wandte sie sich ab und lief im engen Container auf und ab.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich halb nackt?“, fragte der Salarianer plötzlich.  
Aislin sah an sich herab und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nur im BH dastand.  
„Weil ich vorhatte Sie bewusstlos zu vergewaltigen.“, gab sie bissig zurück und bückte sich nach ihrer achtlos weggeworfenen Jacke.  
Sie erinnerte sich beim Anziehen wieder an eine Dose Limonade in der Jackentasche, die sie schon den ganzen Tag mit sich herumgetragen hatte, weil sie vor lauter Arbeit sogar das Trinken vergessen hatte.  
Sie warf ihm die Dose zu, die dieser überraschend geschickt auffing.  
„Trinken Sie das.“  
„Ich habe keinen Durst.“  
Aslin fluchte innerlich.  
Sie warf ihm den blutigen Fetzten, der einmal ihr T-Shirt gewesen war, in den Schoß.  
„Sie haben Unmengen an Blut verloren. Sie trinken das jetzt!“  
Sie konnte sehen, wie bei ihm eins und eins zusammenfielen, als er den blutigen Stoff in die Höhe hielt.  
Ohne weitere Widerworte trank er aus der Dose.  
Aislin fühlte sich mit einem Mal völlig erschöpft und ließ sich auf die Pritsche sinken.

Nach einigen Minuten erhob sich der Salarianer erneut und inspizierte ausgiebig die Tür und das Fenster.  
Er tastete die Rahmen ab, klopfte gegen die unterschiedlichsten Stellen an Wand und Decke, auch die Ecken blieben vor seiner Inspektion nicht verschont.  
„Und? Was gefunden?“, fragte Aislin nach einiger Zeit.  
„Ohne Werkzeuge kommen wir hier nicht raus. Andere vor uns haben hier schon ihre Ausbruchspuren hinterlassen.“  
Er deutete auf den Türrahmen und das Fenster.  
„Alle ohne Erfolg.“  
„Diese Leute treiben ihr Spielchen also schon eine Weile?“  
Der Salarianer runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich habe einen Informanten im Umfeld des Scharlatan in Kadara Port. Er berichtet mir regelmäßig von ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen in der Gegend des Windparks. Bisher konnte ich immer mit Rotan eine Strategie entwickeln, wie wir vor größeren Überfällen oder sowas hier verschont bleiben, mal abgesehen von der Sache mit Niath.“  
Er seufzte kurz und fuhr dann fort.  
„Vor ungefähr drei Wochen fingen die Geiselnahmen hier in der Gegend an. Es sind wohl ehemalige Leute von Sloane Kelly, die sich nach ihrem Ableben nicht mit der neuen Situation in Kadara Port anfreunden konnten. Zunächst hatten sie wichtige Leute des Scharlatans im Visier. Aber der fährt eine strenge Linie, was Erpressung anbelangt. Er zahlte nicht, die entführten Leute wurden umgebracht, irgendwann hat sich die Gruppe auf Leute aus Ditaeon umgestellt. Die Initiative zahlte die letzten Lösegelder postwendend. Ich nahm an wir wären sicher.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Wir gehören nicht zum Außenposten der Initiative und sind nur lose mit dem Scharlatan und Kadara Port verbunden. Wir sind ein eigenständiges Unternehmen auf Kadara.“, sprach er langsam.  
„Ich nahm an, dass wir als Ziel uninteressant wären.“  
„Warum?“  
Er blickte sie einen langen Moment an und zögerte spürbar.  
„Weil im Falle einer Entführung niemand da wäre, um unser Lösegeld zu zahlen.“

**Kapitel 5.**

Aislins erste Reaktion war Ungläubigkeit.  
„Unsinn! Irgendwer wird zahlen. Wir liefern allen Strom. Kadara Port, Ditaeon, allen möglichen Außensiedlern im ganzen Sektor. Die brauchen den Windpark. Die brauchen uns.“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck.  
Unruhig fing sie wieder an im Container auf und ab zu laufen.  
Der Salarianer schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe nach der ersten gemeldeten Entführung überall angefragt, um uns abzusichern im Notfall. Kadara Port handelt in dieser Angelegenheit nicht ohne die Einwilligung des Scharlatans und dieser, das können mehrere Tote bezeugen, zahlt kein Lösegeld. Von den Aussiedlern hat niemand genug Geld für eine solche Transaktion, außerdem sind die alle untereinander zerstritten. Da wird auch nicht zusammengelegt werden. Und die Initiative? Die hat mir bis heute nicht geantwortet. Meiner Einschätzung nach sind sie mit ihrem Krieg gegen die Kett beschäftigt. Was interessiert die denn ein kleiner unabhängiger Windpark auf Kadara?“  
„Aber ich habe mit dem Pathfinder gesprochen. Sie ist unsere Unterstützerin.“, widersprach Aislin weiterhin.  
„Und? Wer hat das nicht? Diese Frau ist doch vor Gründung von Ditaeon überall hier herumgehüpft und hat jeden von der Arbeit abgehalten. Aber hat sie schon mal jemand hier gesehen seit der Außenposten steht? Nein! Weil sie momentan besseres zu tun hat.“  
Aislin schüttelte weiterhin ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein. Unmöglich. Jemand zahlt.“, murmelte sie vor sich hin auf den Boden, während sie weiterhin hektisch hin und her lief.  
Der Salarianer trat ihr entschlossen in den Laufweg, sodass sie gezwungen war stehen zu bleiben.  
„Aislin!“, sprach er scharf.  
Verdutzt blickte sie zu ihm auf.  
Hatte er sie überhaupt schon mal jemals beim Namen genannt?  
„Niemand wird zahlen. Wir kommen hier ohne Werkzeug nicht raus. Verstehst du was das bedeutet?“  
Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Wir müssen mit unseren Entführern reden. Vielleicht können wir selbst einen Deal aushandeln. Hast du mit ihnen nochmal Kontakt aufgenommen?“  
„Sie sind gegangen und haben uns allein zurückgelassen. Ich nehme an wir sind in einem zurückgelassenen Container eines frühen Bergarbeiterlagers, irgendwo in einer Höhle in den Bergen. Niemand ist draußen zu hören. Niemand ist da.“  
Lange schauten sich beide gegenseitig in die Augen ohne den Blick abzuwenden, während nach und nach die Erkenntnis und Tragweite der Situation bei ihnen einsetzte.  
„Ich dachte wirklich wir wären für sie uninteressant.“, sprach der Salarianer mechanisch.

Zunächst war es ein leises Glucksen, das Aislin tapfer versuchte zu unterdrücken.  
Doch schnell steigerte es sich zu einem lauten, schmerzhaften Lachanfall am Rande der Hysterie, der ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
Der Salarianer blickte sie entgeistert an.  
Krampfhaft versuchte Aislin sich zwischen den einzelnen Lachern zu artikulieren.  
„Lachhaft….Unglaublich…..Scherz…..Schicksal…am….Arsch.“  
Immer lauter und schriller wurde ihr Lachen, sodass der Salarianer sich gezwungen sah zu handeln.  
Er packte sie an beiden Armen und schüttelte sie kräftig bis ihr die Zähne klapperten.  
„Aislin! Beruhige dich!“  
Mit einem Mal war der Anfall vorbei und ihr liefen stumm die Tränen an den Wangen herab.  
„Das ist nicht richtig.“, flüsterte sie heißer. „Ich verrecke hier. Und die letzten Stunden muss ich mit dir verbringen. Ich hasse dich.“  
Blitzschnell ließ er sie wie ein heißes Eisen los.  
Mit harter Miene wandte er sich ab.  
Hatten ihre Worte ihn verletzt?  
Aislin war sich nicht sicher und es war ihr in diesem Moment auch egal.

Lange Zeit sprach keiner der beiden.  
Der Salarianer fing wieder an, den Container und seine Öffnungen zu untersuchen.  
Einmal versuchte er gar aus dem Metallstuhl ein Bein herauszubrechen, doch er rutsche ab und schnitt sich tief in die Hand.  
Wütend trat er den Stuhl quer durch den Container und ließ sich schwer mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand zu Boden sinken.  
Wortlos reichte Aislin ihm das blutige Shirt, welches er um seine verletzte Hand schlang.  
„Du verreckst hier nicht!“, stieß er immer noch wütend hervor. „Und ich auch nicht!“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte sie mit hölzernem Ton.  
„Ganz einfach. Der Windpark ist noch nicht fertig gestellt. Und ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, das Projekt abzuschließen. Bisher habe ich alles erreicht, was ich mir einmal vorgenommen habe.“  
Aislin lachte humorlos auf.  
Ihre Tränen waren versiegt.  
„Du findest das albern?“  
„Bewusstlos hast du nicht so einen Stuss von dir gegeben.“  
Sie hielt kurz inne.  
Wann hatten sie angefangen sich zu duzen?, bemerkte sie verwundert.  
„Zeit ist das höchste Gut der Salarianer.“, sprach er unverdrossen weiter.  
„Meine Lebenserwartung liegt lediglich bei knapp fünfzig Jahren. Jeder Moment ist kostbar.“  
Er ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen.  
„Ich bin seit gestern vierzig Jahre alt. Die wenigen Jahre, die mir bleiben, waren für den Windpark bestimmt. Es liegt in meiner Verantwortung das Projekt zum Erfolg zu führen, den Windpark zu etablieren und damit die Infrastruktur der Besiedlung Kadaras zu festigen. Das habe ich mir zur Aufgabe gemacht.“  
Aislin schmunzelte.  
„Du bist ja jünger als ich.“, stellte sie fest.  
Der Salarianer blickte auf.  
„Und trotzdem bin ich dein Vorgesetzter.“  
Sein Mund verzog sich leicht.  
Überrascht ging Aislin vor ihm in die Hocke und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ist das ein Lächeln?“, fragte sie verblüfft. „Neckst du mich etwa?“  
Der Salarianer wirkte nachdenklich.  
„Ich lache nicht oft. Die meisten Salarianer neigen nicht zu großen Emotionsregungen. Viele sind der Ansicht, dass starke Emotionen eine Verschwendung von Lebenszeit sind, wenn man sich doch gleichzeitig in seine Studien und Arbeit vertiefen könnte.“  
„Das klingt bescheuert.“  
Aislin wippte unruhig mit den Ballen auf und ab.  
„Ich bin 43 Jahre alt. Wüsste ich, dass mir keine zehn Jahre mehr vergönnt sind, würde ich doch gerade erst recht alles erleben wollen, das Hier und Jetzt mit jeder Faser intensiv auskosten. Wie kann man da seine Gefühle aussperren? Im Gegenteil, die Gefühle intensivieren sich doch gerade dann.“  
„Ihr Menschen seid hyperemotional. Ich bezweifle, dass du den Sinn hinter der salarianischen Lebenseinstellung vollkommen erfassen kannst.“, schnitt er ihr scharf die Worte ab.  
Aislin schluckte schwer.  
„Besser hyperemotional anstatt ein Arschloch zu sein.“, murmelte sie.

Um eine weitere Diskussion zu vermeiden, packte Aislin seine verletzte Hand und zog sie näher zu sich heran.  
Sofort verstummte der Salarianer jäh.  
Vorsichtig wickelte sie den Stoff ab und inspizierte die Wunde.  
Sanft strich sie mit einem Finger über die Handinnenfläche entlang der Wundränder.  
„Glück gehabt. Sieht nicht sehr tief aus und zu bluten hat es auch schon aufgehört.“  
Sie drehte seine Hand um und strich auch über den Handrücken, um zu sehen, ob er sich weitere Abschürfungen zugezogen hatte.  
Gedankenverloren massierte sie mit beiden Händen die langen und kräftigen Finger des Salarianers.  
Die Haut war überraschend weich, die Hand sehnig und muskulös, die Farbe des Handrückens ließ Aislin wieder an die Erde ihrer Heimat denken.  
„Kannst du die Hand normal bewegen?“  
Sie schaute fragend zu ihm auf.  
Sein Gesicht war überraschend nah an ihrem. Mit halb geschlossen Augen atmete er schwer durch den geöffneten Mund.  
„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte Aislin besorgt.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keine…Schmerzen“, krächzte er.  
Das Sprechen viel ihm sichtlich schwer.  
Schwer ließ er seine andere Hand auf ihre Schulter sinken.  
„Stopp …. Bitte“, brachte er stöhnend hervor.  
Aislin ließ seine verletzte Hand fallen und tastete nach seiner Stirn.  
Vielleicht hatte er ja Fieber?  
„Du hast doch offensichtlich Schmerzen. Was ist los? Sprich mit mir!“  
Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Dann stieß er sie heftig von sich fort und sprang auf, um in die entfernteste Ecke des Containers zu flüchten.  
Er fluchte unverständlich auf salarianisch und rieb sich übers Gesicht.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt nicht anfassen!“, zischte er.  
Aislin erhob sich langsam.  
Sie fasste einen Entschluss.  
Wenn sie schon verdammt war hier zu sterben, dann konnte sie ja wenigstens diese eine Sache vorher ein für alle Mal klären.  
„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem mit mir, Salarianer?“

**Kapitel 6.**

„Bitte was?“, fragte der Salarianer jäh versteinert.  
„Ich will wissen was dein Problem mit mir ist.“, wiederholte Aislin ruhig.  
„Was denn für ein Problem?“  
„Das musst du mir schon sagen.“  
Der Salarianer schnaubte hörbar auf und wandte sich von ihr ab.  
„Also so kommen wir nicht weiter.“, sprach er gegen die Wand.  
„Hey!“ Aislin packte ihn an einer Schulter und zog ihn wieder zu sich herum.  
„Du weichst mir hier nicht mehr aus. Ich will endlich von dir wissen, warum du dich so verdammt unfreundlich mir gegenüber benimmst?“  
Die beiden standen sich nur wenige Zentimeter getrennt gegenüber.  
Starr blickte der Salarianer mit großen Augen auf sie herab.  
Aislin war gezwungen zu ihm aufzuschauen und verfluchte innerlich seine Körpergröße, die die ihrige locker um zwei Kopflängen schlug.  
Dennoch war sie nicht gewillt nachzugegeben.  
„Seit meinem ersten Tag im Windpark bist du unfreundlich zu mir, immer kurz angebunden, kein einzig freundliches Wort habe ich von dir gehört. Du blaffst mich an, du kritisierst mich, selbst wenn ich meine Arbeit korrekt gemacht habe. Und anfangs habe ich noch gedacht: Ok, vielleicht habe ich ja etwas Falsches gesagt, oder er ist einfach ungeschickt im Umgang mit seinen Untergebenen, oder einfach nur ein ganz normales Arschloch. Aber nein!“  
Aislin spürte wie die lang aufgestaute Wut ob der monatelangen unfairen Behandlung sich endlich Bahn brach.  
„Ich habe dich beobachtet! Alle anderen im Team werden von dir anders behandelt. Du grüßt sie, du sprichts in freundlichem Ton mit ihnen, und hin und wieder habe ich auch gehört, wie du dich bei einzelnen bedankt hast für ihre Arbeit. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass ich von dir noch kein einziges Mal ein Hallo, ein Guten Morgen oder ein einfaches Danke gehört habe? Scheiße, ich weiß nicht einmal deinen Namen, weil du dich mir nie vorgestellt hast.“  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, was Aislin nur noch mehr erzürnte, weil sie sich geschworen hatte seine Unfreundlichkeit nicht an sich herankommen zu lassen.  
„Ich habe alles geschluckt, ohne Widerworte, habe meine Arbeit gemacht, egal wie grob du zu mir warst! Und wenn du mich wieder einmal mit diesem ekelerfüllten Blick angesehen hast, als wäre ich ein widerwärtiges Insekt, war mir klar, dass ich auch nie etwas sagen durfte. Hätte ich aufbegehrt, hättest du mich hochkant herausgeschmissen. Und wo hätte ich dann noch auf Kadara hingehen können? Zu den Outlaws ins Gebirge?“  
Die Tränen liefen nun frei über ihre Wangen.  
„Ich habe alles geschluckt. Gut, dann hasst er mich halt. Wenigstens konnte ich im Windpark an einem sinnvollen Projekt mitarbeiten. Ich war endlich nützlich und hatte einen Platz gefunden in dieser beschissenen neuen Galaxie! Ich hatte einen Sinn in meinem Leben gefunden. Die Reise nach Andromeda war nicht umsonst gewesen. Also habe ich dich ertragen!“  
Wütend stach Aislin mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust ein.  
„Ich habe alles von dir ertragen! Und jetzt, wo wir beide kurz davor stehen in diesem Dreckscontainer zu krepieren, will ich endlich von dir wissen: Was ist dein Problem mit mir?“  
Wiederholt stach sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust ein.  
„Was habe ich dir je angetan?“  
Aislin verstummte, den Zeigefinger weiterhin drohend auf seine Brust aufgesetzt.  
Nun war endlich alles heraus.

Einige Augenblicke standen sie sich völlig regungslos gegenüber.  
Der Salarianer schluckte hörbar.  
„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“, sprach er endlich.  
Vorsichtig ergriff er mit beiden Händen Aislins Hand an seiner Brust.  
Überrascht wich sie von ihm zurück, doch er hielt ihre Hand mit sanftem Druck umschlossen.  
„Im Gegenteil. Ohne dich wäre der Windpark Kadara niemals möglich gewesen.“  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Aislin ihn an.  
Das waren für sie ganz neue Töne aus seinem Mund.  
„Ich …. Es tut mir leid.“  
Verlegen wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite.  
„Du hast recht. Ich habe mich dir gegenüber nicht korrekt verhalten.“  
Er atmete tief durch und blickte ihr wieder fest in die Augen.  
„Es war nie meine Absicht gewesen dir zu schaden, Aislin.“  
„Aber warum dann?“, flüsterte sie.  
Eine jähe Regung blitze durch seine tiefschwarzen Augen, die Aislin nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
War das Entschlossenheit?  
Behutsam beugte er sich zu ihr herab und brachte sein Gesicht näher.  
„Kadal. Mein Name ist Kadal Lacerta.“, sprach er sanft.  
Und dann küsste er sie.

**Kapitel 7.**

Kadal war nervös.  
Es war ein Gefühl, welches er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erdulden musste, nicht einmal als er sich für die Initiative beworben hatte oder für den Kälteschlaf vorbereitet wurde.  
Er stand kurz davor den Bau des Windparks in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Der Plan stand, die Kalkulationen waren überprüft, das Startkapital wartete darauf ausgegeben zu werden.  
Alles hatte er in mühevoller Arbeit zusammengetragen, aber ein Faktor konnte sein gesamtes Projekt zum Einsturz bringen.  
Kadal brauchte ausgebildetes Personal zum Bau und Betrieb der Anlage und das war schwer zu finden auf Kadara.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über das kleine Team wandern, das er die letzten Wochen hatte ansammeln können.  
Auf den Topleuten hatte Sloane Kelly ihren Daumen, alle anderen stellten ein Risiko dar.  
Beispielsweise die Asari-Ingenieurin – wohlgemerkt der einzige ausgebildete Ingenieur im Team – hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Drogenproblem.  
Und sein kroganischer Sicherheitschef war mehr damit beschäftigt das weibliche Personal auszukundschaften, als die eigentliche Sicherheitslage.  
Wie sollte er diesem Haufen nur sein Projekt anvertrauen?  
Kadals Hoffnungen lagen auf dem Techniker, der heute aus den Slums von Kadara Port angereist kam.  
Dieser wurde ihm von dem mehr als dubiosen Scharlatan vermittelt, dessen Aussagen über die Fähigkeiten des Technikers er wenig Vertrauen schenken konnte.  
Aber er hatte nicht den Luxus wählerisch zu sein.

Kadal widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der kleinen Gruppe vor ihm.  
Gerade als er die Baupläne der Anlage seinen Leuten zu erläutern versuchte, betrat eine Menschenfrau den Container, der ihm momentan als provisorisches Büro diente.  
Obwohl er eine adäquate Beschreibung des Technikers vom Scharlatan erhalten hatte, war er dennoch überrascht die Frau zu sehen.  
Sie war eine aus seiner Sicht zierliche Gestalt mit dunkler Haut und kurzem schwarzen Haar.  
Neugierig musterte sie den Raum und die Anwesenden, wobei ihr Blick auf ihm zuletzt zu ruhen kam.  
Kadal war zwar schon immer ein wenig irritiert von dem hohen Weißanteil in menschlichen Augen, aber aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund schien ihr Blick seine Nervosität noch um ein Vielfaches zu steigern.  
Unwirsch schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf, wie um dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln, was sie jedoch auf sich bezog, da sie sich ruhig einen Platz zwischen den anderen suchte und anschließend erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufschaute.  
Irritiert setzte Kadal seinen Vortrag fort.  
Immer wieder blieb er mit seinem Blick am Gesicht der Menschenfrau hängen.  
Sie zeigte ein größeres Interesse an seinen Worten als der Rest, blickte ihn unentwegt direkt an und nickte hin und wiederzustimmend.  
Ihre Begeisterung irritierte ihn weiter, seine Nervosität verflog nicht.  
Nach seinen Schlussworten sprang die Menschenfrau postwendend von ihrem Sitz auf und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Hallo, meine Name ist Aislin Jones. Ich bin der Techniker aus Kadara Port, der Ihnen hoffentlich angekündigt worden ist.“  
Sie zeigte ein breites Lächeln und streckte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen.  
Langsam ergriff Kadal ihre Hand.  
Wie ein elektrischer Schlag zuckte es von seiner Hand durch seinen Körper.  
Erschrocken riss er seine Hand los.  
Schlagartig wurde ihm am ganzen Körper warm und seine Hand fing an zu kribbeln.  
Zu seinem Entsetzten setzte jäh ein längst vergessenes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib ein.  
Was war nur los mit ihm?  
„Gehen Sie!“, brachte er beinahe panisch hervor.  
„Machen Sie sich nützlich, lassen Sie sich von jemandem einweisen, aber verlassen Sie mein Büro!“  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab und eilte aus der Tür.  
Die schwungvolle Drehung brachte ihren Geruch zu Kadals Wahrnehmung.  
Er traf Kadal wie einen Schlag.  
Sie roch herb und gleichzeitig seltsam vertraut.  
Sie roch nach dem Kräutergarten seines heimatlichen Elternhauses.  
Die Brust wurde ihm eng, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.  
Panik mischte sich zu dem stetig wachsenden Ziehen in seinem Unterleib.  
Es bedurfte einiger Minuten, die er keuchend und auf seinen Schreibtisch gestützt verbrachte, bis er wieder klar denken konnte.  
Kadal hoffte inständig, dass sie sich als unfähig herausstellte, damit er sie schnellstmöglich wieder aus dem Windpark fortschicken konnte.  
Was in seines Vaters Namen hatte diese Frau mit ihm angestellt?

**Kapitel 8.**

Seine Hoffnungen bestätigten sich nicht.  
Aislin Jones stellte sich als sehr fähige Technikerin heraus.  
Mehr noch, sie hatte ein großes Improvisationstalent, das ihnen schon in manchen Situationen weitergeholfen hatte, wenn wieder einmal die Bauteile oder Werkzeuge fehlten.  
Sie verstand sich gut mit dem Rest des Teams und arbeitete unermüdlich weit über die Arbeitszeit der anderen weiter.  
Und zu allem Überdruss ergänzten sich ihre technischen und handwerklichen Fähigkeiten bestens mit den seinen, weshalb sie häufig gemeinsam an einem Problem arbeiteten.  
Im Grunde wäre es perfekt gewesen, wäre nicht die starke Wirkung gewesen, die Aislin auf seine Gefühlswelt hatte.  
Die Stärke dieser Wirkung nahm nicht ab, sie intensivierte sich, umso länger sie in seiner Nähe war.  
Eines Nachmittags, als sie zusammen in einer Grube an den Leitungen im Nordsektor arbeiteten, erreichte er seinen absoluten Tiefpunkt.  
Die gesamte Grube war erfüllt von ihrem Geruch, der sich durch den Schweiß der körperlichen Arbeit verstärkt hatte.  
Immer wieder war sie an ihn gestoßen, die Haut kribbelte intensiv an jeder Stelle, an der er sie ungewollt berührt hatte.  
Irgendwann schmerzte sein ganzer Körper, das nun wieder vertraute Ziehen in seinem Unterleib raubte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken.  
Kadal sah keinen anderen Ausweg und floh ohne ein Wort aus der Grube zurück in sein Büro.  
Er hörte sie noch verärgert hinterherrufen, doch er rannte blindlings weiter bis er seine Dusche erreicht hatte.  
Das kalte Wasser prasselte schmerzhaft auf ihn ein, doch konnte es nicht seinen Körper beruhigen.  
Entsetzt starrte er auf sein vollständig ausgefahrenes und erigiertes Glied.

Es war nicht so, dass Salarianer keinen Sexualtrieb besaßen.  
Er spielte nur keine Rolle im sozialen Alltag, insbesondere bei der Fortpflanzung.  
Fortpflanzungsverträge basierten auf der Ausweitung des sozialen Status oder gemeinsamer wirtschaftlicher Interessen.  
Salarianer beurteilten einander nach Fähigkeiten, Erfolgen und dem sozialen Stand ihrer Familie, sexuelle Anziehung hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun.  
Alle starken Emotionen wurden in der salarianischen Gesellschaft als unnötig empfunden, dienten sie doch nicht der Weiterentwicklung von Wissenschaft und Forschung.  
In den meisten Gesellschaftsschichten wurde das Ausleben des eigenen Sexualtriebes als Schwäche angesehen und mit sozialer Ächtung bestraft.  
Viele Salarianer sahen in ihrem schwache Sexualtrieb nichts weiter als ein evolutionäres Überbleibsel ohne Nutzen, das es zu ignorieren galt.  
Auch Kadal war immer dieser Meinung gewesen.  
Als Heranwachsender hatte er zwar Empfindungen sexueller Natur verspürt, doch hatte er sie gewissenhaft ignoriert und schon bald waren diese versiegt.

Doch all das erschien ihm wie ein schlechter Witz, als er auf sein hartes und pochendes Glied herabstarrte.  
Wie konnte er nur so die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlieren?  
„Verdammt!“, stieß er zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand der Duschzelle.  
Seine eigene Hand widersetzte sich seinem Willen, um ihm in dieser Situation Linderung zu verschaffen.  
Wenige Bewegungen seiner um den Penis geschlossenen Hand reichten aus und sein Orgasmus kam schnell und heftig.  
Es wurde im kurz schwarz vor Augen und er sackte in die Knie.  
Keuchend und mit schnell klopfendem Herzen hockte er zusammengekauert da, während das kalte Wasser weiterhin auf ihn einprasselte und zwar sein Ejakulat hinfort spülte, doch nicht die Scham und den Selbstekel, die sich bei ihm einstellten, nachdem der letzte Nachhall des Orgasmus in seinem aufgewühlten Körper verebbt war.

Scham und Selbstekel waren danach Kadals ständige Begleiter.

Tagelang hielt er sich vor Aislin versteckt, bis es sich nicht mehr vermeiden ließ, doch blieb er ihr für sein abruptes Verschwinden aus der Grube eine Erklärung schuldig.  
Aislin ihrerseits fragte nie danach.  
Wochenlang zog sich das von Kadal selbstgewählte Martyrium der Scham vor seiner Schwäche und des Ekels vor seiner Tat hin.  
Erst der dramatische Abend ihrer Entführung durchbrach seinen Selbsthass.  
Es war die Angst um Aislin, die ihn eiskalt durchfuhr, als er realisierte, dass sie weit im Ostsektor arbeitete, nachdem er die akute Warnung seines Informanten an diesem Abend gelesen hatte.  
Diese Angst ließ ihn handeln, denn er realisierte auch, dass ihr Leben ihm wichtiger war als sein durch Scham verletzter Stolz.  
Es war diese Erkenntnis, derer er sich wieder in dem Moment gewahr wurde, in dem Aislin mit tränennassem Gesicht vor ihm stand und fragte, warum er sie all die Monate so schlecht behandelt hatte.  
Kadal gab einfach auf und fühlte eine seltsame Art Frieden in seinem Inneren einkehren.  
Er tat etwas, das er bisher in seinem ganzen Leben als pflichtbewusster Salarianer vermieden hatte: Er folgte seinem Instinkt.  
„Kadal. Mein Name ist Kadal Lacerta.“, sprach er sanft.  
Und dann küsste er sie.

**Kapitel 9.**

Aislin befand sich in einem Schockzustand.  
Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wie im ersten Moment ihr Verstand Was zur Hölle?! brüllte und ihr Körper gleichzeitig den Kuss des Salarianers erwiderte.  
Letztendlich gewann ihr Verstand die Oberhand und sie stieß ihn von sich.  
„Was…war denn…das?“, keuchte sie.  
Ungläubig leckte sie sich über die Lippen.  
Hatte er sie wirklich soeben geküsst?  
Ohne Zweifel konnte sie ihn noch auf ihren Lippen schmecken, leicht metallisch und irgendwie auch minzig.  
Der Salarianer schien entspannt abzuwarten, wie sie reagierte.  
„Was zu Hölle? Wie kannst du da so ruhig stehen? Was sollte das denn?“  
Langsam setzten sich die Puzzelteile in Aislins Kopf zusammen.  
Sie fasste ihn scharf ins Auge.  
„Moment! Willst du mir damit sagen, du hast dich wie ein Arschloch aufgeführt, weil du insgeheim auf mich stehst?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern wie ein Mensch.  
„Das stellt den Sachverhalt dann doch arg verkürzt dar.“, gab er nonchalant von sich.  
„Was…?“  
Er rieb sich den Nacken.  
„Hat es dir denn gefallen?“  
„Was?“  
„Der Kuss. Hat er dir gefallen? Du musst wissen, ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst. Salarianer küssen sich nicht.“  
„Wa…“  
Aislin verstand rein gar nichts mehr.  
Sie ließ sich auf die Pritsche sinken und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände.  
„Gib mir eine Minute. Okay?“  
Der Salarianer kam ihrem Wunsch entgegen und schwieg.  
Ihr Verstand raste, doch gelangte zu keinem Ergebnis, das ihr irgendwie die gesamte Situation erklären konnte.  
Ihr verräterischer Körper hingegen schmachtete nach einem weiteren Kuss, was ihr ebenso unverständlich vorkam.  
Da erinnerte sie sich wieder an das letzte, was er vor dem Kuss gesagt hatte.  
Sie schaute auf.  
„Wie war der Name? Kadan?“  
„Kadal.“  
Das schien ihr vorerst sicheres Gebiet zu sein.  
„Hat der Name eine Bedeutung?“  
Er legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Er bedeutet Der Langsame.“  
„Der Langsame?“  
Kadal zeigte auf die Pritsche und fragte: „Darf ich?“  
Aislin nickte und er setzte sich mit Abstand zu ihr.  
„Ich bin Träger eines Gendefekts. Er bewirkt, dass mein Stoffwechsel und meine kognitiven Abläufe verlangsamt sind.“  
„Was hat das für Auswirkungen?“  
„Nun, die größten Auswirkungen wären wohl, dass ich einen erhöhten Schlafbedarf habe, bis zu fünf Stunden pro Tag, und meine Lebenserwartung um mehrere Jahre erhöht ist.“  
„Und das ist schlecht?“  
„Meine kognitiven Fähigkeiten liegen weit hinter dem salarianischen Durchschnitt. In einer leistungsorientierten Gesellschaft bedeutet dies, dass ich für jedwede Tätigkeit als unqualifiziert angesehen werde. Ich habe für Ausbildung und Studium wesentlich länger gebraucht, ich kann nicht die gleiche Stundenanzahl arbeiten durch meinen hohen Schlafbedarf und eine geringere Konzentrationsspanne, solche Defizite lassen sich nicht durch Einsatz und Willen ausgleichen. Der Initiative jedoch waren diese Defizite egal, und so bin ich nach Andromeda gekommen.“  
Aislin runzelte die Stirn.  
„Willst du mir weismachen, dass du irgendwie geistig beeinträchtigt bist?“  
Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Geistig beeinträchtigt, behindert, dumm, krank, Salarianer haben viele Bezeichnungen dafür. Ich bin Kadal, der Langsame.“  
Unwillkürlich ergriff Aislin seine Hände.  
„Du bist nicht dumm!“  
Überrascht musterte Kadal sie.  
„Nein, nicht gemessen an menschlichen Standards. Ich bin immer noch um ein Vielfaches intelligenter als du.“  
Aislin musste schmunzeln.  
Seine Überheblichkeit war ein vertrauter Charakterzug und unter den gegebenen Umständen hieß sie alles Vertraute willkommen.  
Unmittelbar war Aislin wieder mit ihrer ausweglosen Situation konfrontiert, als hätte man eiskaltes Wasser über sie gegossen.  
„Glaubst du wir werden hier sterben?“, fragte sie den Salarianer unsicher.  
Er schien eine Weile seine Antwort darauf zu überdenken.  
„Wenn ich ja sage, wirst du dann Sex mit mir haben?“

**Kapitel 10.**

Die erwartete Entrüstung blieb aus.  
Neugierig musterte Kadal ihr Gesicht, aber Aislin blickte nur nachdenklich auf den Boden.  
„Was ist aus dem Salarianer geworden, der Emotionen für eine Verschwendung von Lebenszeit gehalten hat?“, fragte sie ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
„Du unterschätzt die Wirkung, die du auf mich hast. Deine Nähe, deine Berührung, dein Geruch. Ich kann nicht mehr fehlerfrei denken, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Also habe ich ganz einfach einen Entschluss gefasst: Ich werde nicht die letzten Stunden hier in diesem Container weiterhin damit verbringen ergebnislos dagegen anzukämpfen.“  
Aislin blickte auf.  
„Du willst also nur mit mir schlafen, weil du weißt, dass wir bald sterben werden?“  
Das Gesagte schien sie verärgert zu haben, aber Kadal konnte nicht nachvollziehen warum.  
„Dass uns die Outlaws töten, weil niemand bereit ist das Lösegeld zu zahlen, halte ich für sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber es gibt auch eine geringe Chance, dass wir diese Entführung überleben. Rotan wird wohl kaum untätig geblieben sein, nachdem er unser Verschwinden bemerkt haben darf. Immerhin bezahle ich ihn dafür.“  
„Aber würdest du auch mit mir schlafen, wenn du wüsstest, dass wir morgen wieder im Windpark ganz normal weiterarbeiten?“  
Kadal war verwirrt.  
„Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht. Meine Absicht, Sex mit dir zu haben, ist doch nicht an den Ausgang dieser Entführung gekoppelt. Ich will mit dir Sex haben. Und wenn ich die Signale meines Körpers richtig gedeutet habe, will ich das schon seit dem Moment, in dem du zum ersten Mal in mein Büro getreten bist. Die Frage ist doch: Was willst du?“  
Das schien Aislin die Sprache zu verschlagen.  
Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn aus runden Augen an.  
Mutig rutschte Kadal auf der Pritsche näher an sie heran, bis sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten.  
Er wiederholte die Frage sanfter: „Aislin, was willst du?“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, ganz so, als hätte sie dies noch nie zuvor bedacht.  
„Ich will nicht sterben.“, begann sie langsam und hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Ich will morgen im Windpark aufwachen und das monotone Rauschen der Windanlagen im Hintergrund hören. Ich will mit meinem Werkzeug in der Hand raus und endlich den Defekt des Generators im Ostsektor finden und reparieren.“  
Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und umfasste seine Wange mit der rechten Hand.  
Kadal wagte nicht zu atmen.  
„Ich will anschließend in dein Büro kommen und von dir den ungerechtfertigten Anschiss kassieren, warum ich denn den Generator nicht schon gestern repariert habe.“  
Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie wehmütig.  
„Aber weil das alles unwahrscheinlich ist, muss reichen was du willst.“  
Und dann küsste sie ihn.

Jede seiner Synapse schien gleichzeitig einen Impuls durch Kadals Körper senden zu wollen.  
Er registrierte kaum wie Aislin auf seinen Schoß kletterte.  
Einen Augenblick später fehlten sowohl seine als auch ihre Oberbekleidung, ohne dass er sich daran erinnern konnte sich ausgezogen zu haben.  
Erstaunt beobachtete Kadal wie seine Hände ihre Brüste massierten, was sie augenscheinlich leise zum wimmern brachte.  
Noch erstaunter war er über seinen Drang jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit seiner Zunge kosten zu wollen.  
Kadal wurde in einen Strudel aus Berührung, Geruch und Geschmack gesogen, der ihn so vereinnahmte, dass er sich seiner einzelnen Taten nicht mehr bewusst war.  
Was ihm jedoch bewusst wurde, war sein stramm stehendes Glied, das schmerzhaft in der nun zu engen Hose pochte.  
Und es half nicht, dass Aislin begann ihr Becken gegen ebenjenes auf und ab zu reiben.  
Laut stöhnend ließ er sich gegen die Wand des Containers zurückfallen und schloss die Augen, hinter deren Lider die Sterne tanzten.  
Als sich seine Sicht wieder klarte, war Aislin gerade dabei seine Hose Richtung Knie zu zerren, ihre eigene Hose lag als Knäuel auf dem Boden.  
Endlich war sein Glied frei, doch verminderte es nicht den pochenden Schmerz.  
Einen Moment verharrten beide und starrten gleichsam fasziniert darauf.  
War das wirklich ein Teil seines Körpers?, fragte er sich verwundert.  
Dann, bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, rutschte Aislin in einer flüssigen Bewegung zurück auf seinen Schoß und nahm mit geübtem Handgriff sein Glied ihn ihr auf.  
Feuer ergoss sich in Kadals Körper.  
Seine Atmung stockte, obwohl weit aufgerissen sahen seine Augen nichts, und sein Mund war zum stummen Schrei weit geöffnet.  
Und dann, ganz behutsam, begann Aislin sich zu bewegen.  
Die Welt um ihn herum explodierte.

**Kapitel 11.**

Aislin war sich nun sicher zweifellos das stärkste Aphrodisiakum in ganz Andromeda benennen zu können: Todesangst und die daraus resultierende Verzweiflung.  
Ihr Körper reagierte auf die Berührungen des Salarianers mit ihr vollkommen unbekannter Heftigkeit.  
Ihre Haut kribbelte, ihre Brustwarzen zogen sich stechend zusammen, innerhalb von Sekunden war sie nass und eine heftige Hitze rollte in Wellen ausgehend von ihrem pulsierenden Unterleib durch den ganzen Körper.  
Der Drang seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren war übermächtig und sie sorgte schnell dafür, dass sie von ihren Jacken und ihrem BH befreit waren.  
Kadals Hände und Zunge schien überall geleichzeitig zu sein und brachte ihre Haut zum Brennen.  
Unartikulierte Laute drangen aus ihrem Mund, ihr Atem kam stoßweise.  
Was zu Hölle war los mit ihr?  
Aislin hatte zwar seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt, aber eine so heftige Reaktion war weit mehr als das, was eine solche Durststrecke eigentlich bei ihr ausgelöst hätte.  
Unwillkürlich rieb sie ihr Becken gegen den Unterkörper des Salarianers.  
Kurz wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nichts über salarianische Geschlechtsorgane wusste, doch beruhigte sie die unmissverständliche Härte, die sie durch seine Hose spürte.  
Unmissverständlich waren auch die Signale, die ihr Körper Aislin gab: Er wollte mehr, und zwar sofort!  
Sie entzog sich ihm abrupt und befreite sich in Rekordtempo von ihrer restlichen Kleidung.  
Mit vor Erwartung zitternden Händen öffnete sie Kadals Hose und zerrte sie nach unten.  
Sein Glied sprang frei.  
Fasziniert betrachtete sie es einen Augenblick.  
Es hatte die gleiche rostbraune Farbe, wie sie den Großteil von Kadals Körper bedeckte, und es besaß in Korrelation zu seiner Körpergröße auch eine beachtliche Länge.  
Im Grunde war es einem menschlichen Penis ähnlich, jedoch – und das faszinierte Aislin am meisten – besaß es ein sehr breite Basis und verjüngte sich gleichmäßig hin zu einer schmalen Spitze.  
Sie entschied, dass es definitiv ähnlich genug für das weitere Vorhaben war.  
Kurzerhand bestieg sie erneut seinen Schoß und ließ sich ohne weiteres auf ihn nieder.  
Freudig empfing ihr Körper ihn, langsam glitt sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter an seinem Schaft herab, während der süße Schmerz der sich dehnenden Wände ihrer Vagina sich intensivierte, je näher sie seiner Basis kam.  
Er fühlte sich so gut in ihr an, dass sie für einige Sekunden die Augen schließen und durchatmen musste, um sich nicht vollständig im Rausch der auf sie einprasselnden Empfindungen zu verlieren.  
Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete fühlte sie sich bereit.  
Behutsam begann sie sich mit ihrem Becken auf seinem Schaft auf und ab zu bewegen, Halt fand sie dabei mit ihren Knien auf der Pritsche.  
Ihre Hände auf seine Brust gestützt beobachtete sie Kadals Minenspiel.  
Mit fest geschlossenen Augen und tief zerfurchter Stirn stöhnte er tief und lang aus seinem halbgeöffneten Mund auf.  
Seine Lippen glänzten feucht und waren leicht geschwollen.  
Aislin wollte gerade dem Drang nachgeben, ebenjenen zu küssen, als plötzlich seine Augen aufsprangen und er sich ruckartig aufrichtete.  
Eng umschlang Kadal sie, während er sich heftig und stoßweise in ihr ergoss.  
Überrascht von der Schnelligkeit und der Heftigkeit seines Orgasmus klammerte sich Aislin atemlos an seinem Rücken fest, bis er sich aufseufzend mit dem Oberkörper zurückfallen ließ.  
Obwohl enttäuscht über den schnellen Ausgang, galt ihre Sorge zuerst seinem Wohlergehen.  
„Alles Ok?“, fragte sie ihn besorgt und streichelte sanft seine Wange.  
Er nickte.  
„Was macht deine Kopfwunde?“  
Er öffnete die Augen und legte seinen Kopf schief.  
„Meine Kopfwunde?“, fragte er ungläubig.  
„Ja, was ist mit deinem Ko….“  
Weiter kam Aislin nicht, denn er schloss ihren Mund kurzerhand mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Kompromisslos stieß er seine lange Zunge in ihren Mund und verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Lippen.  
Alle Sorge schmolz bei Aislin dahin, diesen Kuss spürte sie bis tief in ihrem Bauch, ihre Beckenbodenmuskulatur zuckte fordernd.  
Wie eine Ertrunkene schnappte sie nach Luft, als er ihren Mund wieder freiließ.  
„Verdammt! Mein Kopf? Als ob ich den noch spüren würde!“  
Ein weiterer atemraubender Kuss folgte.  
„Was machst du nur mit mir?“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Aislin spürte wie er tief in ihr zuckte.  
„Ich ... will …. mehr!“, stöhnte er.  
Dann sprang er unvermittelte von der Pritsche auf, hielt Aislin aber dabei mit festem Griff umfangen.  
Überrascht quiekte sie kurz auf.  
Nie hätte sie diese Stärke in seinem schmalen und sehnigen Körper vermutet.  
Im Nu hatte er sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Containerwand gepresst.  
Instinktiv umschlang sie mit ihren Beinen seine schmale Taille, während er mit einem kräftigen Stoß sich noch tiefer in ihr vergrub.  
Aislin blieb die Luft weg.  
„Was machst du mit mir?“, wiederholte er mit tiefer, in seiner Brust vibrierender Stimme.  
Und dann begann er in unerbittlichem Tempo tiefer und tiefer in sie zu stoßen, während er gleichzeitig mit heißer Zunge ihren Mund plünderte.  
Für Aislin lösten sich Zeit und Raum um sie herum auf.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie noch atmete oder überhaupt Laute von sich gab.  
Die immer schneller werdenden Stöße des Salarianers trieben sie unerbittlich ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen.  
Diesmal kam sie schnell und heftig.  
Ihre Beckenbodenmuskulatur zuckte frenetisch und spülte Welle um Welle süßer Ekstase durch ihren Körper hindurch, als sie ihr Orgasmus überrollte.  
Aislin warf ihren Kopf zurück und ein kehliger Schrei entwich ihrem Mund.  
In diesem Moment sprang die Containertür mit einem lauten Knall auf und mehrere Gestalten stürmten herein.  
Aislin und Kadal erstarrten instinktiv.  
Mehrere Scheinwerfer von Waffenleuchten fuhren hektisch im Raum herum, bis sie auf ihnen beiden zum Liegen kamen.  
Niemand rührte sich für einen Moment.  
Erst jetzt vernahm Aislin langsam Kampfeslärm und einzelne Schüsse von draußen.  
Eine der Gestalten senkte seine Waffe.  
„Beide gefunden und gesichert. Und ich darf verkünden: Es geht ihnen ausgezeichnet, Ryder!“, vernahm sie seine Stimme aus dem Helm.  
Noch immer gegen die Wand gepresst und von einem Salarianer gepfählt, brauchte Aislin eine Sekunde, bis sie die Stimme wiedererkannte.  
„Reyes?“

**Kapitel 12.**

Aislin erwachte und vernahm das monotone Rauschen der Windanlagen.  
Erleichterung durchfuhr sie.  
Es war vorbei, sie war zurück im Windpark.  
Einen Entschluss im fest im Kopf stand sie auf und fing an ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken.  
Dabei rekapitulierte sie die Geschehnisse ihrer Rettung vom Vortag.

Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen war der Pathfinder in Person mit Team und zusammen mit Reyes Vidal zu ihrer Rettung erschienen.Damit nicht genug, hat sich ihr alter Bekannter aus Kadara Port, der ihr damals den Job im Windpark vermittelt hatte, als der Scharlatan selbst herausgestellt.  
„Ha!“, stieß sie amüsiert aus.  
Dieser kleine verlogene Drecksack hat sie ordentlich an der Nase herumgeführt.  
Und damit immer noch nicht genug, er war sogar ziemlich offensichtlich der Liebhaber des Pathfinders.  
Aislin schüttelte ihren Kopf ungläubig, während sie ihre Kleidung zusammenfaltete.  
„Sachen gibt’s.“, murmelte sie.  
Leute entpuppen sich in ihrem Umfeld immer häufiger als etwas, als das sie vorher nie schienen.  
Ein gefährlicher Gedankengang, denn er führte Aislins Gedanken wieder zurück zu Kadal und die Vorkommnisse im Container.  
„Oder meinst du den geilsten Sex deines Lebens?“, meldete sich ihr Gewissen.  
Eisern verdrängte sie diese Gedanken.

Letzten Endes ergab sich ihre Rettung, weil Rotan sich direkt mit ihrem Verschwinden beim Pathfinder gemeldet hatte.  
Und wie es der Zufall wollte, war Ryder zu Besuch in Kadara Port gewesen.  
Postwendend hatte sie sich ihr Team geschnappt, mit ihrer KI die Spur der Entführer verfolgt und ihnen den Gar aus gemacht.  
Aislin hätte nie gedacht, dass dem Pathfinder ihre Sicherheit so am Herzen lag.  
Reyes war mit von der Partie, weil er, wie er ihr erzählt hatte: „Noch eine Rechnung offen hatte mit diesen Bastarden!“  
Das eigentliche Eindringen in das Versteck der Entführer, ihr Ausschalten und letzten Endes die Befreiung aus dem Container waren für Ryder und ihr Team lediglich professionelle Routine.  
Die Art ihres Vorfindens im Container war es jedoch nicht gewesen, doch alle waren mehr oder weniger taktvoll mit der Situation umgegangen.  
Lediglich Reyes hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können, ein, zwei blöde Sprüche zu bringen.

Nach Ankunft im Windpark hatte man Kadal direkt zur Versorgung seiner Wunden nach Ditaeon transportiert, Reyes hatte sich mit einem frechen Zwinkern sofort verabschiedet zurück nach Kadara Port, einzig und allein Ryder war bei ihr geblieben.  
Sie tranken zusammen einen Tee und führten ein intensives Gespräch, bei dem sich Aislin ihre Sorgen und Ängste von der Seele reden konnte.  
Aufmerksam und einfühlsam hatte Ryder sie durch die Geschehnisse der Entführung gelotst, sodass Aislin anschließend zwar erschöpft, aber dafür entspannt ins Bett gehen konnte.  
Die letzten Worte Ryders kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, als sie die Tasche in ihrem Zimmer verschnürte.  
„Wenn Sie sich nicht mehr sicher hier fühlen, Aislin, dann melden Sie sich bei Christmas Tate, dem Bürgermeister in Ditaeon. Ich habe ihn schon von Ihrer Situation in Kenntnis gesetzt und es wartet auf Sie ein Posten in der Kolonie, wo ihre Talente ebenfalls gefragt sind. Und wenn Kadara nun für Sie verbranntes Pflaster ist, finde ich etwas Neues in der Initiative. Überlegen Sie sich mein Angebot gut.“  
Sie hatte Aislin zum Abschied herzlich in die Arme genommen und ihr eindringlich vermittelt: „Überlegen Sie sich das wirklich gut mit meinem Angebot. Ich kann hier im Windpark nicht für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren.“

Aislin ließ einen letzten Blick durch das kleine Zimmer schweifen, dass ihr die letzten sechs Monate ein Zuhause geboten hatte.  
Rückblickend, das musste sie sich eingestehen, war es doch ihre beste Zeit in Andromeda gewesen.  
Dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab, nahm die Tasche in die Hand und ging ohne zu zögern hinaus.

**Kapitel 13.**

Kadal war mit der Leistung Dr. Nakamotos nicht zufrieden.  
Nicht nur, dass der Mann viel zu lange gebraucht hatte seine Platzwunde am Kopf und seine Schnittwunde an der Hand zu vernähen, nein, er hatte ihn auch noch einen ganzen Tag zur Kontrolle dabehalten wollen.  
Und das, obwohl im Windpark sich die Arbeit schon um einen Tag angestaut hatte.  
Kurzerhand war Kadal in einem unbeaufsichtigten Moment aus dem Krankenflügel von Ditaeon spaziert und hatte sich von Rotan abholen lassen.  
Als er in das Mobil des Windparks kletterte, konnte er gerade noch die Silhouette Nakamotos am Geländer vor dem Krankenflügel ausmachen, wie er wütend die erhobene Faust schüttelte.  
„Fahr zu!“, gab er Rotan den knappen Befehl, den dieser erfreulicherweise ohne Gegenrede ausführte.  
Im Windpark angekommen eilte er in sein Büro und stürzte sich sofort in die Arbeit: Nachrichten und Berichte seiner Mittarbeiter von gestern wollten gelesen werden, die Berechnungen zur Aufstellung des nächsten Generatoren stimmten nicht, und wie immer waren noch Posten im Rechnungsbuch zu überprüfen.  
Egal was anstand, Kadal nahm sich eine Aufgabe nach der anderen vor, und verbrachte so die ganze Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch.  
Alles war ihm recht, solange er damit seine Gedanken von der Situation mit Aislin weglenken konnte.  
Doch es gelang ihm nicht vollends, als er im Stationsprotokoll über die Fehlermeldung des Generators im Ostsektor stoß, den zu beheben er Aislin angeordnet hatte.  
Dieser Generator war schließlich schuld an ihrer Entführung, an seiner Angst, seiner Erregung und letzten Endes der Eskalation im Container.  
Die Erinnerung an all diese Emotionen versetzten Kadal in wütende Ohnmacht.  
Wie sollte er nun mit Aislin umgehen?  
Das plötzliche Einsetzen des vertrauten Ziehens in seinem Unterleib beim Gedanken an sie verriet ihm, dass sein Körper schon längst eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wie es nun weiterzugehen hatte.  
„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm und er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Tisch.  
„Was ist verdammt?“, kam es aus Richtung Bürotür in seinem Rücken.  
Kadal zuckte fast schon schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Das Problem in Person stand just in seiner Tür!

„Was ist verdammt? Ist etwas vorgefallen?“, fragte Aislin wiederholt und trat in sein Büro herein.  
Sie trug frische Kleidung und hatte eine straff gepackte Tasche dabei.  
Kadal sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und trat hinter dem Tisch vor.  
„Du gehst?“, fragte er und nickte in Richtung Tasche.  
Aislin, von der plötzlichen Bewegung und Frage des Salarianers überrascht, trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Der Pathfinder hat mir eine Stelle in Ditaeon oder auf einer anderen Kolonie angeboten.“  
Kadal musste schlucken.  
„Und du nimmst ihr Angebot an?“  
„Wäre das denn ein Problem?“  
„Nein, … ich meine…“  
Kadal wandte sich ab.  
Er wollte nicht, dass Aislin ihm seine Enttäuschung im Gesicht ansehen konnte.  
Enttäuschung, noch so ein Gefühl, das er schon seit Jahren hatte nicht mehr ertragen müssen.  
Ziellos nahm er eines der Datenpads von seinem Tisch und begann fahrig darin herumzuscrollen, um seine Gedanken Zeit zu geben sich zu ordnen.  
„Was ich meine ist folgendes: deine Fähigkeiten und deine Mitarbeit sind unverzichtbar für den Windpark, aber wenn es dein Wunsch ist das Projekt zu verlassen, dann stehe ich dir selbstverständlich nicht im Wege. Es wird sich schon eine Lösung finden, vielleicht kann ja der Scharlatan mir erneut weiterhelfen.“, sprach er mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
„Du hast also nichts dagegen?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Du bist frei zu gehen wohin du möchtest. Du hast jetzt neue Möglichkeiten, andere Projekte, an denen du mitarbeiten kannst. Ich weiß der Windpark war immer nur eine Notlösung unter den gegebenen Umständen auf Kadara für dich.“  
Kadal atmete kräftig ein und aus, wappnete seinen Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich ihr wieder zu.  
„Du bist frei zu gehen. Schließlich bin ich kein Sklavenhalter, auch wenn es sich manchmal so für dich angefühlt haben mag.“  
Er lächelte steif über seinen eigenen schwachen Witz.  
Aislin sollte nicht bemerken, wie er sich wirklich bei dem Gedanken sie zu verlieren fühlte.  
Sie lächelte nicht.  
„Also sagen wir jetzt einander Lebewohl?“  
„Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“, sprach er mit belegter Stimme.  
„Die Frage ist doch: Was willst du?“, sagte sie unvermittelt.  
Kadal war irritiert.  
Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? War ihr bewusst, wie es in seinen Ohren klingen musste?  
Aislin trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Kadal, was willst du?“  
Er blinkte mehrmals.  
„Ich will den Windpark wie geplant vollenden.“, begann er langsam.  
„Ich will sehen wie die Gemeinschaft auf Kadara wächst und der Planet mehr und mehr zur neuen Heimat für uns alle wird. Ich will aktiv daran mitgestalten.“  
Mit jedem Wort wuchs seine Zuversicht.  
„Ich will jeden Morgen aufwachen mit dem monotonen Rauschen der Windanlagen im Hintergrund und dir in meinem Bett. Ich will, dass wir aufstehen und gemeinsam den Windpark weiter ausbauen, um abends wieder völlig erschöpft zusammen ins Bett zu fallen. Ich will die wenigen Jahre, die mir noch bleiben, mir dir verbringen.“  
Es war raus.  
Ein zweites Mal hatte er nun schon seinem Instinkt freie Bahn gelassen.  
„Sag mir“, sprach Kadal „wie unwahrscheinlich ist das alles?“  
Diesmal war es an Aislin mehrmals zu blinken.  
Einige Sekunden verstrichen, während sie still mit gerunzelter Stirn dastand.  
Dann nickte sie einmal bestimmt, ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen, wandte sich um und ging aus der Tür hinaus.  
„Was? Aislin? Wohin gehst du?“, rief Kadal verschreckt.  
„Es gibt Arbeit zu erledigen. Im Ostsektor wartet immer noch ein defekter Generator auf mich!“, rief sie im Gehen zurück.  
Kadal stand wie vom Donner getroffen da.  
Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten?  
Die Tür ging noch einmal auf und Aislins Kopf erschien kurz in seinem Sichtfeld.  
Ein breites Grinsen durchzog ihr Gesicht.  
„Ach Kadal? Vielleicht kannst du bis heute Abend mir einen Schrank in deinem Zimmer frei räumen, ja? Wenn ich schon dein Bett täglich mit dir teile, kann ich ja auch am besten gleich bei dir einziehen.“


End file.
